


霜雪吹满头

by XILOUSUZHE



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XILOUSUZHE/pseuds/XILOUSUZHE
Summary: 民国，爱情，悬疑，原创。





	1. 霜雪吹满头，也算是白首

雪是从某一个朝代出发，一路不知换了多少快马，踏破多少铁鞋，最终把青丝跑成白发，把海角跑成天涯。

人生若只如初见，那霜雪吹满头，也算是白首。

“爸爸，爸爸，弟弟平安的生出来啦，医生说，妈妈只是太累了，睡一觉就好，没有危险！”伴随着几声嘹亮的哭声，白家二女儿剥开几个护士，冲到在外面焦急等待的父亲身旁，把这个对于白家来说天大的喜讯告知父亲。白父整晚紧绷着的那根弦终于能松一松了……

他家也不是什么重男轻女，主要是白母生了两个孩子都是女儿，家里这女儿一多了，出去看街坊邻居一有人抱着儿子，白母就心里总是酸溜溜的。白父虽然嘴上不说，但两个七八岁的女儿每天在他耳根子底下嚷嚷，想要个弟弟玩儿。

当白母得知自己又有身孕的时候，一家子别提多开心了，可高龄产妇对孩子，对母亲来说都是一个极大的挑战，如今能顺利生下小儿子，母子平安更是不知哪世修来的福气。白父更是乐的大半夜的愣是谁叫休息一会儿都不听，说是兴奋的睡不着。

半夜两点，终于一切安排妥当，白父守在睡着的妻子身旁，搂着儿子，侧过身又给妻子擦了擦汗，顺着一抬头，看见窗外广袤无垠的星空，低头喃喃的说：“就单名一个‘宇’字好了。”

白家小儿子白宇满月之日，白父宴请亲戚、邻里、好友等，大摆筵席，来者凡是为小儿子祝福者，不论礼品上的什么，皆细心招待，酒肉满上，甚至包括眼前这位正在白家大吃大喝的流浪汉。

“恕我直言，老夫观您小儿这魂魄生的不太稳当，听老夫一句劝，小子未成年之前，一切小心！”流浪汉说罢，揉了揉他圆滚滚的肚子，拄着拐杖在人们的一片谩骂声中走远了……

这等疯言疯语大家骂过之后自然不会放在心上，但每次想起来，还是有些慎得慌，所以白家虽然嘴上不承认，心里还是打起了十二分的精神，就连两个姐姐整天的口头禅，也变成了：“白宇又去哪儿了？”

这不，又到饭点儿了，二姐又该出去找弟弟了……  
“白宇……白宇……回来吃饭啦，这臭小子，又死哪儿去了，白宇！姐姐给买了糖，回去我们可以！”

“姐，我在这儿”白宇打断了姐姐的话，挥着一只小胖手给姐姐打招呼。二姐一抬头，瞅着树上的弟弟，脑壳疼。别看他才七岁，什么爬树，下河，抓鸟，砸人玻璃样样儿都行！

“姐姐，你说，哪儿有花店呀，不不不，好像是还有一片玫瑰花园。”白宇一边动作轻巧的爬下树，一边问姐姐。

“咋们这里哪儿有花店呀？等你长大了，去了大城市，就能看见了，走，姐姐带你买糖吃。”二姐拉起白宇其中一只小黑手手，朝附近的一个小超市走去。

“小白，等这园子里的玫瑰都开了，哥哥就来接你回家……”  
“小白，不准乱跑喔”  
“小白，乖”  
白宇朝着传来的声音走过去，但他总是找不到那个人，于是他不停的走，不停的找……

众人都说，入夜是安宁的，可白宇的夜并没有很安稳，从他懂事起，耳边就一直有个声音，很温柔，又低沉，似乎夹杂着太多不舍，但又决绝，连着人呼吸都是痛的。  
但这事儿和旁人说起，没人会信，除了矫情就是神经分裂。却成了困扰他十六年的心病，以至于白宇都一度时期认为，自己一定是神仙转世。好多时候白宇晚上睡不踏实，可只要一上课，困到疯魔，反正他的课也是听一节玩儿一节的，正睡过去也无所谓。

白小宇明天十七岁生日，按照惯例，今晚又可以收到好多礼物，白宇趴在桌子上，虽然不困，也无心学习，一心只想待会儿下了晚自习赶紧回家。

啪！  
放学路上半分钟都没耽搁的白宇，兴冲冲的一脚踢开门儿，果然，家里的大红灯笼都挂起来了。挂灯笼还是那些年的传统，如今他们全家迁到西安，住在城市不比当年自在，但每次有喜事儿，还是会在门口挂两个灯笼。

“来儿子，这是爸爸给的大红包” 白父冲儿子招手，拿起一个包的严实的红包往儿子怀里塞。  
“儿子，儿子，妈妈给宝贝买的新衣服，快试试，合不合身！啧……你这袖子又是去哪儿蹭这么黑的，洗都洗不住，真的是……”白母略显嫌弃的拍了拍儿子的袖子。

“宝贝弟弟，你咋不理我” 二姐看弟弟回来被爸妈包成一团，两个姐姐无法近身，二姐不由得埋怨到。  
“我温婉可爱美丽的二姐姐，哇……这个熊是给我的吗？”白宇作势伸手去抢那只棕色的大熊。  
“才不是给你的！” 大姐和二姐交接了个眼神儿，朝白宇吐了吐舌头。  
“我的了” 即将17岁的白宇，身材纤长，很快把熊抢了过来。  
“我的小祖宗，您可慢点儿吧，这玩意儿贵的很，这是我和姐姐攒钱好久才给你买来的” 二姐心疼的看着大熊。  
“人家是男孩子哎，你们送你的宝贝弟弟能不能送酷酷的东西，啊？能不能？”白宇一边欣喜的抱着大熊，一边开始吐槽。  
“嫌弃你还给我呀，你给我”二姐说着就要过去抢，被白宇抱着熊溜了出去，临走对着门口吼了一句：“妈，给我热个奶我一会儿回来喝！”  
就在妈妈“这么晚了你要去哪儿”的河东狮吼中，一溜烟儿，下了楼。

白宇沿着街道漫无目的地走，街道两旁的一个个路灯把他和玩具熊的影子拉的老长老长，一会儿又变短，一会儿又变得老长老长……

“小白，……”  
“小白，等这园子里的玫瑰都开了，哥哥就来接你回家……”  
“小白，不准乱跑喔”  
“小白，来哥哥这里，乖～”

突然耳畔熟悉的声音又响了起来，这是白宇长这么大以来，第一次在现实中醒着听到这个声音，而不是梦里。他加快脚步，寻着声音的源头走去……

后来白宇不知走了几条街道，转了几个弯儿，后来是在一个街角的花店后面看到这个声音主人的。

那人眼角含笑，蹲下来温柔的朝他敞开怀抱，唇瓣微微开合，柔声说：“小白乖，过来～” 他穿着与这个时代不相符合的军装，像是明国时期的那种什么军阀等级的配置，尽管如此，白宇还是像着魔一样，乖乖钻入对方怀中，被那人小心翼翼的搂入怀中。

怎么说呢，那声“小白”叫的，让白宇实在抵抗不了，像是有过尽千山万水，终于柳暗花明，春暖花开的欣喜，又像在刻意的在掩饰些什么，生怕吓着对方，又想热烈的抱紧对方。

“小白……哥哥来接你啦，我们回家，我家小白长胖不少，哈哈哈哈哈” 那人身后披了一件长长的黑袍，宽大到可以把整个被抱起来的白宇都裹进去，抬手又把他黑袍上的黑色斗笠戴上，整个人像是来自地狱的使者，周身散发着生人勿近的气息，却让白宇莫名心安。

白宇在被抱着离开花店后面的这块地儿时，终于舍得从这位穿着奇怪的黑衣美人儿脸上移开目光了，刚刚因为被美人儿忽然抱起来惊慌丢掉的棕色的大熊，合着被处理掉的花儿一同扔在花店的背面，不远处有一个被人专门挖开的坑，里面有无数个相同的棕色大熊……

“你这个贱蹄子，别给老娘装死，我……我不就是把你扔在大水缸里三分钟么，至于一副被淹死了的好死不死样儿，我可告诉你昂，你要是死了，那是你不听话，和我可没关系……”  
白宇在一个公鸡嗓的老女人声音中醒了过来，他想换另一种比较舒服的姿势趴着，却发现自己半下都动弹不得，被打的是体无完肤，除去他的脸蛋儿……

“斐姐，您快看，他醒了～” 站在公鸡嗓女人旁边的，打扮的花枝招展，全身穿了三片儿小布条的女人兴奋的嚷嚷。

“算你命大，你们！去给我把他里里外外洗干净，晚上让他给我接客！今儿你是接也得接，不接也得接！行了，散了吧！”  
公鸡嗓女人朝身边的几个身材彪悍的男人使了个眼色，随后遣退众人，扬长而去。

白宇：……  
“我是做错了什么？我刚刚不是被一个披着黑袍的大美人儿在怀里抱着呢吗？怎么转眼就要去接客？等等……接客是什么意思？”  
白宇象征性的在这两个魁梧的男人面前挣扎了几下，无果，遂由其摆布，只是隔着浴缸打量起了对面镜子里的自己。

身材倒是没变，只是他从小爬树，长大打篮球的，风吹日晒的脸蛋儿和两只黑爪爪，如今却有些病态的白，那脸蛋儿像是从未经过阳光照射，从未被雨淋的细腻模样，十根手指更是像雨后刚长出来的春笋，嫩的估计轻轻一捏，就红了吧……

“嘶……你们在干什么……”  
白宇抓住其中一个男人的胳膊，想让他停止刮自己的腿毛……苍天呐，那是我作为一个有质感的男人最后的底线，刮了以后两条大白腿滑溜溜的成何体统～  
结果被另一个男人抓住，三下五除二，果真是滑溜溜的，一根毛儿都不剩了……呜呜呜呜……这尼玛！

过分了，太过分了，伦家才十七岁！伦家下体的毛不用你修剪……  
“啊……啊……痛！”太过分了，伦家才十七岁，伦家是男人，呜呜呜呜呜，伦家后面不要洗……呜呜呜……  
一阵鬼哭狼嚎过后……晚上还有比这更惨的事儿等着他，真真是脑壳疼。

“是朱将军？您怎么来了，没想到有一天这地儿能把您等来，也是他的福气，您快进来” 公鸡嗓女人拉长音儿，用腻的想把她打死的声音，将眼前这位穿着军装披着黑袍的男人迎了进来。

朱将军，在这民国此地谁人不知，谁人不晓。不仅是因为他权势滔天，枪法精准，英勇无畏，更是因为那张人面桃花的脸蛋儿，任敌人看了，估计都拿不稳枪。

咔！  
枪被上了膛，利索的抵在公鸡嗓女人的头颅上。  
“去，把一个叫‘白宇’的男人给我叫过来！”  
朱将军的声音低沉而富有磁性，却异常冰冷，公鸡嗓女人被吓得抖了抖腿。  
“是，将军，您先坐着，小芳上酒，你们……没听见吗？去给我请白宇先生去”  
说着，朝朱将军挤了挤眼睛，  
“您可真有眼光，您可别看他在我们这儿头牌挂名挺久了，其实啊，他还是个雏儿，那多少人都是想一睹芳容，这位白公子眼皮儿都不抬一下的，我斐姐一直小小心翼翼的养着，就指着他给我这地儿出息呢，今儿无论如何，我都让他出来见您！哈哈，哈哈哈……嗯……您看，这价格……”

朱将军大手一挥，扔下一袋儿金子，又让随从搬来一箱金条。  
“斐姐，以后这个男人给本将军留着，谁也不能动，这些……够了吗？”  
公鸡嗓女人跌了跌一钱袋儿的金子，随机抽出一根金条用牙又咬了咬，瞬间喜上眉梢，点头去捣蒜  
“够了够了，将军大方！军爷万岁！”

说着朱将军把枪再一次抵在那个女人的头上。  
“刚刚那是让您替我留着那个男人的定金，现在这个是让您必须留着那个男人的理由！听懂了吗？”

“懂了懂了！这姓白的小子，不不不，白公子！白公子是您的，是您的……”斐姐识趣的跟着附和道。

“菲姐，白公子来了。”

白宇在几个魁梧大汉的“保护”下，款款而来。  
那是一袭大红的旗袍，衬得小脸儿更白了，唇都没什么颜色，袖子边儿及下摆边儿用金线绣着细细的云纹图案，赤着脚，很不情愿的一步一步向前挪动，当他再一次看到熟悉的黑衣长袍军装美人的时候，也顾不得自己身上的伤，下体的不适，竟撒丫子跑了过去，因为他看见，黑衣军装美人蹲下向他张开了双臂，真好。

白宇听见那人用近乎宠溺的语气责备他：“你呀，还是不爱穿鞋子！”


	2. 金风玉露一相逢，便胜人间无数。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 民国，爱情，悬疑

金风玉露一相逢，便胜人间无数。

说起听雪楼，可是这长安，甚至北方远近闻名的风月场所。如果把整个中国比做皇帝，那这长安绝对是史诗级别的皇妃了，稳重，优雅，大方，美丽，水傍山，山引萧笛，空谷传响，尽是有万种风情。

自两千多年来的封建君主专制制度被废除以来，风俗习惯自然随之变了不少，这听雪楼就从一个世俗的“风月场所”生生给染上了“酒绿霓红，光怪陆离”的模样。虽说没有大上海百乐门那般的多元娱乐、百花齐放；也不及东莞的性感放荡、一掷千金；但长安的听雪楼，毕竟是皇城贵府曾留过足迹，金瓦金銮设列其间，竟不觉得突兀，反而为两旁繁荣的街道、路上四轮的汽车、小贩手里的报纸添了些雍容华贵的艳丽气质。

听雪楼保持了中国传统的四合院设计理念，四座楼里的结构也是呈中庸对称分布，主楼坐北朝南，共四层，是得宠的挂牌美人儿住的地方，其他三坐楼都比主楼要低一层，围着主楼腾出一个巨大的四合院，最特别处的设计，应该说这四座楼外没有围墙，这可能也是改朝换代之后，听雪楼仍能存在下来的原因。杨柳拂金瓦，遮天蔽日，小商小贩还能沿着楼的外围在柳下摆个摊，买点儿东西。

说来也奇怪，这听雪楼似乎有什么神奇的魔力，它在哪一代都能得到权贵的青睐，就连能指挥整个北边军队将军府的小儿子都沦陷了，年方十九，从小精通兵法，行事果断，年纪轻轻就担起了将军之名。其实朱家的长子“朱萧”更为成熟，如今都二十六岁了，却只混得军长的头衔，还不是因为朱萧之母杨氏来自于山野乡村，当年并不是八抬大轿取回来的。而小儿子朱一龙就不一样了，母亲是当时的大户小姐，嫁于将军府，生出来的儿子更是金贵，其实十九岁的朱一龙虽说被人叫一声将军，但大事儿还是巴巴的跑去找父亲，父亲虽如今是个甩手掌柜，名义上把这个将军的名号给了儿子，但这小儿子若是一旦有什么大事儿，那必定亲自出面也都一一给儿子摆平。

“这不，要是他父亲得知自己的小儿子来我听雪楼包养小美人儿，保准儿气的要上天” 斐姐抱着金条，不咸不淡的想。

“哥哥……你为什么老是带着这个黑色的大帽子呀，多难看！” 白宇伸出手把眼前这位连着黑袍的大帽子扯了下来，众人一阵倒吸气的声音，虽说这白公子是朱将军头一次登听雪楼点名要的人儿，可也不要放肆到这般模样吧，他是看不见军装里别的枪吗？

“好……小白说什么就是什么！” 朱将军好气的哄着，甚至还摸了摸白宇软软的头发。

众人：……  
白宇：……

“哥哥……我们之前有见过吗？我为什么感觉自己像是穿越了一般，这像是民国哎，一直在我梦里唤我的是你吗？我想回家了……呜呜呜呜呜”  
白宇好不容易逮到扰了他十多年的声音，一串儿问题往外抖，也不管对方能不能记得住。殊不知自己肉感十足的翘嘴都快贴上了人家耳根子。

“我的名字，朱一龙”  
朱将军似乎并不想回答白宇的问题，只慢慢的把人儿抱起来，就轻车熟路的往主楼的四层走去。

“你怎么知道我住的房间？我自己都刚开始不知道哎！”  
白宇有些惊讶的盯着黑衣美人儿，扯着人袖子问。

“因为……我是你夫君，自然知道你住在哪里？”  
朱将军把白宇放在床上，整理着对方大红旗袍的衣领。

“什么！夫君？哥哥你清醒你一点，虽然我知道自己倾国倾城啦，这等美貌不可多得，但我怎么能说嫁就嫁人呢！再说了，看那些女人们都叫你将军，那么……将军愿意赎我出来吗？”白宇用这双似乎阳春水都没沾过的食指，卷着黑袍的边玩儿。

“本将军自是愿意赎你出来，宝贝你且等着，不过在这之前，我要去杀一个人，然后……我们就能永远在一起了！”  
朱将军似乎怕白宇不信，三指伸长，举过头顶，向白宇发誓。

“杀一个人？还用你朱大将军提名儿要杀的人呦，那这人不简单，不简单！”  
白宇摇头晃脑的学着某个老先生的样子，还试图开始捏自己光秃秃的下巴。

朱将军却神情突然变得阴郁了几下，又好像是白宇的错觉，一恍神儿，又被他的温柔掩盖了下去。然后开始解白宇的衣服。

白宇：……  
要不然怎么能说，男人是下半身思考的动物呢！

“哥！哥……我的大将军，等一下……”  
白宇这副身子，虽说长相和他本人一样，但生的也太矫情了吧，看看现在，两只胳膊就像拿豆腐做的一样，浑身软绵绵的，哪儿哪儿使不上劲儿。

“嘶……痛！哥哥痛……”  
白宇只能用声音试图挽回身上逐渐下手粗糙的大将军。

“你……身上的伤……怎么回事？让管事儿的那个女人给我滚进来！”  
朱将军看见白宇身上深深浅浅的伤口，布在男孩儿雪白柔嫩的皮肤上，虽说是三伏的热天气，场面瞬间零度降温。

白宇乖巧的趴在对方怀里，专注的闻着淡淡的烟草香味，他似乎根本不是第一次这样做，更像是经历过无数次的场景一样。

斐姐慌慌张张的赶来，长跪在地下，一直不住的磕头赎罪，最终还是白宇求情才免了死罪，说是，不想见血。

之后，朱将军拿着将军府独家的药膏，跪在床下捧着小孩儿的脚丫子，白腿，一点儿一点儿的将那些小伤口都上了药，仿佛捧着的不是一个风月场所的贱骨头，而是什么粉雕玉砌的宝贝一样。

“你为什么对我这么好？”  
白宇晃了晃被握在手心里有些痒痒的脚丫子问。

朱将军忽然凑近小孩儿肉唇，轻轻含住，“因为我爱你，宝贝，有我在，没有人会欺负你，没有人……”

白宇活了十七年，头一次被这种酥酥麻麻的感觉吸引。自己更是不由自主的缠上对方的脖颈，小手乱抓，把人家的黑袍也一并扯了下来。

“呼……宝贝……腿……腿放上来……对，放在肩膀上，两只腿都上来！缠住我的脖子……嗯～小白真棒！”  
朱将军一边喘着粗气引导白宇，一边开始解自己被他揉皱的军装。

白宇被这种赤裸裸的语言激的脸蛋儿红的都快滴血了，但将长腿架在对方结实的肩膀上，再缠上美人儿脖颈的放荡模样，他却喜欢的不得了，好像自己生来就会勾人，生来就是这一副狐狸精的贱模样。白宇看着脱了衣服健壮的大美人，更是有一种想被对方狠狠蹂躏的感觉。白宇轻勾着指尖，描摹着对方锁骨旁的一道旧疤痕，缓慢的游走，惹得朱一龙像是有一团火在心口燃烧。

“啊～啊……哥哥……痛！”  
“呜呜呜呜……后面不要……”  
“嗯……啊嗯～用力……”  
“救……救命啊……我的好将军……您就饶了我这个雏儿吧”

“我的小白……还和之前一样骚……不过……我喜欢”  
朱一龙做完搂着气若游丝的白宇，一边轻吻对方，一边笑着说。后来，便起身穿衣服。

“你……不留下来么？”  
白宇揪着对方刚穿戴整齐的黑袍。

“哥哥明天晚上再来看你，乖”  
朱将军并没有因为白宇的挽留而改变跨出那扇门，白宇看着那团黑色的背影，像是他经历过无数次一样，无数次望着一个背影，无数次要等一个人， 心跟着拉扯疼到无法呼吸。

第二天似乎是睡到晌午，才被人服侍着起床的。要不然他还想接着睡，主要是听说，晌午一点多，朱将军要领着一队军马从听雪楼前打马而过。

白宇感觉自己是有些着魔了……怎么能光靠黑衣美人对他片刻的宠，就这么没出息，竟像其他人一样，激动个不停。白宇叫下人洗漱好，就胡乱喝了几口粥，便立在楼外等候这个自称是自己夫君，还可疑的对自己无限好并且还要给自己赎身的这位大美人。

这晌午的太阳是真大，白宇专门没有换掉昨晚的大红旗袍，长袖长袍的他只站了一会儿，一层细汗便剩了出来，这还不说后面有小侍女给他打着油纸伞呢。

“来了，来了……大将军来了”  
“哇……昨晚一袭黑袍的将军我还没看清楚，去了黑袍，军装着身好帅啊”  
“是啊是啊，可惜人家心有所属”  
“咋们白公子可真有福气”  
“可不是嘛，你也不看看人家白公子的身段，我一个女人看了都自愧不如，也难怪……”  
“嘘……别说话，将军走进了，走进了……”

在一堆听雪楼姑娘的闲言碎语中，白宇扶了扶额角的细汗，抬眸看了过去。那人今日换了一身崭新的军装，骑着一匹黑鬃烈马，腰间别了一把配枪，后面跟着一长串士兵，好不气派。街边有好多人齐喊着“朱将军万岁”的口号，以此来表示对这个守护一方太平的人的尊敬。

可能是街边人穿着大多素雅，热烈的颜色极为少见，再加上是因为体态风骚的男孩儿穿如此艳丽的红旗袍，骑于马上目不斜视的朱将军破天荒的暼过白宇的眼眸，可也只是那么一瞬，便消失在众人的一片呼喊中了。

白宇看到，那人见伞下的他明显桃花眼一亮，随后有些失态的转了眸子，似乎像是被白宇的妆扮惊艳到了，又或许是在极力掩饰些什么，但有一点是无法被忽视的，朱将军锁骨旁未痊愈的伤口，那是一条新鲜的伤口，还滴着血，而那位置刚好是昨晚他抚着那位黑衣美人朱将军的那一处……

果不其然，又到晚上了，昨晚说要过来的黑衣美人朱将军准时出现在白宇的房间里，这会儿正在给白宇剥荔枝。白宇猛地拉来对方的手指，将一颗刚剥好的荔枝吸入口中，顺着又嘬起美人儿的手指，一边又用手指慢慢撩开对方黑袍，将小手探入锁骨旁，是了，就是这个位置，就是这条疤痕，可今天晌午不是还留着血吗？如今为何像是一条陈年旧疤。

“哥哥……你……是朱将军吗？”  
白宇突然一脸严肃，目不转睛的盯着对方的眼睛。

“是……我是哥哥，我是朱将军，宝贝，等我杀了之前提的那个人，我就给你赎身，接你回家……还有……你答应我……在我接你回家之前，你就乖乖在房间里呆着……哪儿也不要去，听雪楼以外的任何人都不要见……求你了！”  
朱将军像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，一下子炸起了毛，一会儿又手足无措的希望白宇答应他的要求。

白宇本以为，他答应了就没事儿了，谁知道，也就睡了个懒觉第二天晌午再醒来，听雪楼就变了个模样，金瓦金銮的四周除了碧树又添了矮墙，墙的纹路，竟是用汉白玉雕琢的好风景，围起来里面巨大的院子，每到晚上就变成了一个巨大的舞台，整夜歌舞升平，于此的传闻大概是：朱将军怕自家的美人被楼外那些粗鄙之人看了去，故用汉白玉雕琢了墙体；又害怕自家美人儿乏闷，故请来各方通才艺者，哄人开心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦。


End file.
